


New Hope For All

by RikaHeart



Series: New Hope For All [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Horror, Multi, Nightmares, love and caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaHeart/pseuds/RikaHeart
Summary: Has anyone wondered what happen if someone who was so small, yet so innocent could save species than she think? Especially when everyone else hates her for how her soul and appearance are different than normal humans? Are humans and monsters that much different? Can this young child actually melt the hearts of some the cruelest monsters or break through their emotions to get to their hearts?
Relationships: Gaster/Child, Sans/Child, Toriel/Child
Series: New Hope For All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654063
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Meeting of the Monster Flower and Care Taker of the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos for my first post of a story. I decided to try this one as well while I'm working on ideas for the other to post soon as possible! I hope it's okay and please let me know what you think. I have some help with the grammar on the first two chapters coming out! Also! The child's chair changes depend on the mood! I'll update of what the changes would be :)
> 
> Color Changes of Child's Hair:  
> Fear = Black  
> Angry = Red  
> Love = Pink  
> Cowardice = Yellow  
> Despair = Dark Purple  
> Sorrowful = Black  
> Depression = Grey  
> Envy = Green  
> Innocence = White [or Blondish White for the Child for now]  
> Jealousy = Green

Just off to the mountain laid a town full of people, the town of Ebott. There was a crowd of people rounding a young child, no older than the age of 4 or 5 years old. Her small form curled into ball with a group of teenagers with sticks and bats pounding against her small form.

“Freak! You aren’t wanted here!!”  
“Leave!! You Good for Nothing!”  
“Monster!!”

The young child stayed curled up with her form shaking between the hits with her hair changing between the color of grey and black, the emotions of fear and depression, even with of blue tinting her hair for sadness. Her breathing was harsh as she whimpered as they continued to kick and beat her down to where body was shaking and hurting. She saw a stick that had fallen as she slowly reached out, wrapping her fingers around it as she winced as she felt another hit right into the middle of her back as she let out a cry of pain. 

A tears continued to fall down her cheek as she struggled to get herself up onto to her knees, tilting her head back as her golden eyes stares up at the humans, the teenagers with angrier in their faces. One came up to her, kneeling down and he held a knife… “Meet your faith… Monster…” He growled and before the knife would come down upon her head, she quickly swing the stick upwards, hitting the boy in the eye and he yelped from the pain. 

Seeing her predator falling when she strike him, she pushed her small body up and pushed through the crowd that her small legs could carry as she bolted towards the forest of the mountain. Her pants were ripped with from being pushed around and her small blue shirt had holes and tears… Her lips were busted and bruised, bleeding from the cuts. She heard them coming after her, yelling at her as she tried to push whatever energy she had left as she ran. She would climb up the side of the mountain, cutting through rough bushes with thorns that would leave scratch marks on her arms and legs.

“Get back here!!!”  
“Freak!!”  
“You’re not getting away!!!”

They were angry, they were pissed…they wanted blood and they wanted hers. The young girl would continue to run, stumbling over as she tripped over her two feet as the shoe laces of her shoes became untied. She made an oof sound as she fell, whimpering as she could hear them closing in. Her hair became pure white with fear as she whimpered, trying to push her sore body once again as she made it towards the top where there was a hole and it looked very deep. Slowly crawling towards the edge to peek down then looked behind her, she could whimper as she sat there, waiting for her end to come…. Until… pieces of the ground beneath her crumbled and she went falling into the hole… She let out a loud scream when she fell and her eyes closed as waiting for her end to come…

After a while, the young girl slowly opened her eyes with a groan, gazing up towards the whole of the mountain and her vision was blurry as she felt every fiber of her muscle, hurting as she sat up and looked around. She was alive? H…How was that even possible? She should had died and she yet, she was still breathing. Sitting up, the young girl gazed around of the room she was in, seeing the old structures of the ruins as she glanced up to the sky once again until she heard rustle noises in front of her which caught her attention and she felt frighten once again. Her golden eyes stared at the golden flowers in front of her as she was sitting on the rest of them, waiting to see what pops up and she didn’t have to wait long. A flower soon appeared with a face on it and it seem happy at first.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!!” He spoke with a cheerful expression, causing the girl’s head to the side as she sat there. “My! You’re the youngest one I ever seen fell here!” He flicked his leaves up as he spoke, getting the young girl’s attention as she slowly reached out to touch the petals with her fingers of the plant monster. Just as her fingers brushed against the golden petals, the leaf smacked her hand hard, causing her to jerked her hand back against the chest with a whimper as she noticed the flower’s eyes were staring at her hard and his smile changed to something creepier.

“SAY….WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME….?” Flowey asked, seeing the girl’s eyes widen with fright and her hair soon changed from the lovely blondish white color to black. ‘So…This isn’t a normal human…how interesting!’ he thought to himself, his eyes falling upon the child’s chest to see her soul to get his information.

The child could only whimper, moving away from the plant monster as she was afraid of what will happen to her. “N…No…s…s…sorry…” She whispered, trying to get to her feet so she could move and she winced as her body hurt from the fall and the beating she had taken.

Raising an eyebrow, Flowey thrust the vines out from within the ground, wrapping them around the child’s feet and arms, startling her as she cried out and struggled to get free. “NUH-HUH! I WOULDN’T STRUGGLE IF I WERE YOU…. IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED…. HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND LITTLE TINY HUMAN!” The vines got tighter around her wrists and ankles, her struggling slowing down as she continued to whimper more, her golden eyes staring at the flower.

“NOW. LET’S SEE WHAT KIND OF SOUL YOU GOT!” He crackled as he used his magic, a vine touching her chest for a small little heart appearing from her body. The child shuddered as she felt the pressure in her chest like someone was ripping her apart as she saw a tiny little soul with mix colors. It had the colors of a rainbow and including white as well. There were small fractures on the small heart as the child as already injured to begin with. 

“UNIQUE INDEED….NOT A NORMAL SOUL…BUT WHO CARES! IT’S MINE NOW AND I WILL BE ALL POWER-“His words were cut off as a blast came out of nowhere, knocking the flower away from the child and his vines recoiling back into the ground. The child made a noise as she was dropped and her soul went right back into her body immediately as she curled up into a ball to hide her face and her chest, scared of who may be here.

“What a terrible creature…torturing such a pure innocent youth…” A female voice could be heard by the child and the female knelt down to place her hand on the child’s back. “Fear not, my child… I will not hurt you… My name is Toriel, care taker of the ruins…” Her voice was soft and comforting, causing the small child to lift her head to see that this person wasn’t like the other. She looked to be a goat, a female goat with a kind aura surrounding her. A soft whimper could be heard, curling up more to hide her face again. Toriel sighed softly, rubbing the child’s back gently as she manage to get the close look of the child’s eyes. Golden eyes… how unique and yet so afraid. Toriel smiled down to the child softly, rubbing her back more as she spoke to her again.

“My child, let me take you home and clean you up. I promise you that you will not get hurt anymore…” She moved her large paws underneath the child’s back and reached around to carefully lift her up into her arms gently. A soft cry could be heard and Toriel sighed as she held her close, burying her face into the child’s neck and held her close. “My poor dear…You are so small…I am surprised you survive this fall…” She didn’t move, only holding her so that child could calm down.

The child whimpered when Toriel moved her, was afraid more to be hurt until she felt the soft fur of the paws wrapped around her body and being lifted. Her body ached which caused her to cry out and she slowly moved her small arms to wrap around Toriel’s neck and buried her face into the soft white fur. Surprisingly, this person had a calming and comforting aura…it reminded the child of her mother when she was really little and how she felt safe. She could feel Toriel’s arms tighten around her small body as Toriel stood up and started to walk through the ruins. She rested her paw on the child’s head, caressing her hair as she tries to keep her calm, letting the sniffles leave the body. “That’s it, my child… Let it all out…” She spoke softly to her with a smile as the child seem to have calm down, her eyes closed to rest while being carried.

The walk from where Toriel had found the child and back to her lovely home was only a 15 minute walk and the entire time, the child had never spoke a word except tightening her arms around her neck. Opening the door, Toriel entered her house and went down the hallway, opening the bathroom and went to start up the tub in order clean the child off. 

Hearing the water, the child held tightly with soft whimpers and opened her eyes to gaze about the room. She lift her head and looked towards the tub, then to Toriel’s face. Toriel only smiled at her, caressing her hair as she saw the white turning back to a natural blonde color. “There, there, my child. Mind if we get you washed? It will allow me to help heal you and care of any injuries.”

The child thought about then nodded her head to the side, tilting her head, “Uh-huh…” Agreeing to it, seeming that she could trust this female monster with a small smile. 

“Thank you, my child…” Toriel smiled at her as she set her down on the ground and carefully took the shirt off only see what had startled her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the marks and bruises long her back and front. “How horrible…” Toriel manage to keep herself from growling, frowning as she saw the girl looking away. Toriel sighed again as she helped the child out of the pants, noticing more bruising and the cuts along her body. She held her paw out to focus so that the green magic slowly wrapped around the child to heal her. The child flinched, then looked up to Toriel with curious look.

“This is healing magic, my child. It’s letting me heal the cuts and some of the damages to your body,” Toriel smiled softly to her and the child smiled back with a nod. Once she was done, she picked up the girl and placed her into the tub, letting her sit down and play with the water. She checked the water, seeing that it was warm and turned the water off when it was half filled, turning her eyes back upon the small girl who see to be enjoying the water. 

“Little one, stay here and I will be back, all right? “ Toriel spoke softly, standing up as she went under the sink to pull out some old bath toys and placed them in the tub for the girl to play. “I want to find some clothes for you, darling.” She touched her head gently, patting it as she left the bathroom and to the bedroom where she used to bring other children when she had found them. She started to tidy it up, cleaning up the mess and then went to the closet to see what she had. She shuffle through the shirt, managing to find one that was just close to her side and she went to find some pants in the drawer. Once she manage to find some clothes, she went back to the bathroom, peeking through the door to watch the young child playing with the toys.

“My poor child…Who would ever hurt someone so young like you?” Toriel asked, leaning against the frame as she see the child moving the toy in the air and letting it drop into the water, creating a splash. A smile appeared on Toriel’s face as she chuckled, able to see the pure and innocent soul there. “You are definitely a special one…I never saw a human child with those golden eyes and how their hair changed colors to their emotions… I will protect you from ‘HIM’…my little one…”

Deciding not to interrupt the child’s play time as the squeaking noise could be heard and soft giggles as well. Toriel could only smile at this as she continued to play again. Within 10 minutes, she decided it was time to finish up the bath and entered it, causing the girl to look up with a bright smile. “Hello, my child. I see you are having fun…” 

The girl nodded with a grin and giggled as Toriel laughed, kneeling down at the tub and scooped some up water to drop it over the girl’s head and she wiggled from it. Toriel chuckled again with shook her head, “Hold on now, little one. Let me wash your hair and then you’re free to play again.” Toriel grabbed some of the soap from the side and she started to soap the little girl’s hair, making sure she got the knots and dirt out of it before rising her hair from the soap. The girl giggled against and let out a squeak noise, shaking her head from side to side before looking up to Toriel once again. Toriel chuckled once again as she finished washing her hair and grabbed a towel from the cabinet, “Mind standing up for me?”

The young girl didn’t argue as she stood up and reached up to Toriel, “Ready!” She finally spoke with a soft happy squeak. Hearing her speak, Toriel was glad to hear how adorable she was and wrapped the towel around the small body and picked her up from the tub, setting her down and dried her off before wrapping the towel around her body while the girl wiggled about. Toriel then lifted her up into her arms, grabbing the clothes out to the small living room near the fire place, sitting down with her in her rocking chair. “I’m going have to find a name for you, little one. Do you have one?”

The girl shook her head quietly, going quiet as she settle down in Toriel’s arms and rested her head on her shoulder. “Mama…” She then wrapped her arms around Toriel’s neck again. Hearing the word ‘Mama’ had stunned Toriel, believing that she would never hear that word ever again since she lost her children. A small smile appeared as she wrapped her arms around the child and hugged her, rocking her gently in her arms. “I’ll be your mother, sweetie. I’ll make sure that no one will hurt you ever again…”

“Good!” A soft words muttered through the girl’s lips as she settle down and soon fell asleep within Toriel’s arms. Toriel leaned forward and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the little one’s head as she hummed softly. “Rest my little one…my little Starlight… That’s what I will call you for now on…Starlight…” The respond she got from the girl was a happy snoring sound as she gripped onto Toriel’s dress.


	2. Point of View – Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Point of View Toriel who is very protective of the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. It has been edited and hopefully, still as good! Toriel is my favorite along with others. I can't help, but call her Goat Mom! Who wouldn't want a mother like Toriel?

A long sigh left my lips as I quietly rocked in the chair, my eyes gazing down to the small human child who was now currently asleep, wrapped up in the towel. I gently tucked her into the ease of my body and arm as to keep her warm, listening to her breath easy as she slept with soft snores. I shook my head as I was still shocked of what had happen or rather what I saw when saving this child…

In truth…I wasn’t really expecting to find anyone to fall into the mountain since it had been a long time since the last one fell and usually, they were always much older. What could had cause a child, at this age to come to a place like this? It seem I was glad I decided to check the room at the end of the ruins just to be safe even though it was a normal routine. It usually get quite lonely in the ruins even though there were other monsters living here as well, but they were much smaller and lesser monsters. 

I closed my eyes for a bit, thinking back to when I entered the room only to see this strange, yellow flower using its vines upon the child with their arms and legs as to rip her apart. Of course, I had notice the unique soul, it was a rainbow color in a shape of a heart, but I was not close enough to get an idea on the condition of it. I could hear the child crying out. When I heard that the awful creature was going to grab the soul, I had to stop him. I will NOT lose another human child…not again…

A small ball of fire appeared in my paw before throwing it at the creature, striking it in the back which had screamed and quickly let go of the child. Then the creature dived back into the ground, disappearing now that it was catch doing that it shouldn’t be doing. When the child hit the ground and she curled up into the ball, I quickly made my way to her, kneeling down to her.

“What a terrible creature… torturing such a pure innocent youth,” I spoke softly, seeing her shake in fear as I got closer. I got a good glimpse of how tattered her clothes were and also, I noticed there were some blood upon the child’s clothes. I wanted to heal her quickly, but I could feel her flinching against my touch and I decided to try speaking to her once again. “Fear not my child, I will not hurt you. My name Toriel, I am the care taker of the ruins…” I cooed softly to her, using my motherly voice and care to ease her stress. It seemed to have worked as she lifted her head up and I could see those hurt, yet soft golden eyes gazing up to mine. I gave her a soft smile as my red eyes gazed down to her and before I knew it, I heard a soft whimper and she curled back up into a ball. I let out a soft sigh as I could definitely see that she was hurting and completely scared. 

I didn’t hesitate as I started to wrap my large white paw around her, lifting her up until I got my other hand under her to pull her small, tiny body against my chest. I could feel her stiffen at first then slowly relaxed as she could sense that I didn’t mean any harm. The child was definitely tiny than the ones she had seen and she wondered how old this child could really be.

“Mama….” A soft voice startled my thoughts and I glanced down to see those soft golden eyes gazing up to me and I gave her a smile. “What is it, my child?” I reached down and gently brushed my thumb against her cheek, watching as she reached to grab my hand with her small hand. “Thirsty…”

A chuckle left my lips and smiled at her gently, “Oh…I forgot that you may be thirsty or hungry. All right then…” I stood up from my rocking chair, lifting the child up and gently set her down in my chair. The child shook her head and form as she looked up to me with a curious look, the towel now resting around her lower, giving me a much better view of her front body. I could see the deep bruise along her side and another on her chest that looked almost like a shoe print. What is worse is that large scar that went from her right shoulder down across her chest and into her lower side. I could feel the rage starting form as thought reeled in my mind. Who in the right mind could hurt a child? I know it was no monster or the fall that had caused it. I know I had pondered over this before while I watched her bathe, but I couldn’t help it. My motherly instinct was pissed that someone could even leave a mark, much less a horrible scar on someone so young. With my mind so deep in thought, I almost didn’t realize that the child was calling out to me and that I was making a tight fist.

“Mama!” Another soft cry called out to me and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to smile to the child. “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie. Let me go get you that drink and I’ll make you something to eat as well.” I placed my paw on her head, causing her to giggle. I figured she was worried about me as I could see the hint in her golden eyes before walking into the kitchen to grab a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water before adding a couple of ice to the water. Then I turned back to go check on the child to see that she had stay sitting there while looking around and smiled to her. “Here you go, sweetie.” I gently placed the glass in her hands and watched her as she started to drink some of the water to help her throat. About halfway done with the glass, she held it up to me and I took it from her. “Now, I’m going to cook you something, little one. I want you to stay here while I go into the kitchen, all right?”

“Okay,” She spoke softly with a smile, nodding her head as she seem to be listening just fine to me and being told as a good girl. That adorable smile made my heart swell with delight.

“Good girl,” I told her, taking the glass and went back into the kitchen as I heard some shuffling going on in the rocker while I pulled out some ingredients to make my favorite pie for the child. The Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie. After I had got everything together and ready to bake, I went ahead and pulled out some vegetables such as carrots and broccoli, cutting them up and cooking them with my fire magic within a pan.

It wasn’t long until I felt a small tug onto my dress that caused me to look down to see the young child standing beside me with the shirt somewhat on her. I chuckled softly, setting the pan down and got rid of the fire magic before kneeling down to turn the shirt around and helped her get her arms in the right sleeves so that the shirt would sit on her correctly. It was definitely a tad big on her, but never the less, the child a huge grin on her face. 

“Mama…Food…ready?” She asked softly, tilting her head to the side with curiosity. “Almost, little one. Why?” I asked her with a tilt of my head.

“No fire on stove…” She spoke softly and I laughed with a smile. 

“It’s because I’m using fire magic, my child…” I rested my paw on her head, messing her hair up with an interesting look on her face. 

“Fire…magic?” The child tilted her head to the side, almost biting her thumb.

“Yes, my child…” I spoke, holding my hand out in front of to create a small fireball. “See… I am able to create magic like this….” She started and I noticed she was going to reach out to touch it in awe until I spoke again. “Wait, little one. Don’t touch it. It will burn you…” I extinguish the fire from my palm and watched her expression of her being in awe and understanding that fire was something she shouldn’t touch. I just smiled at her again and placed my paw on her shoulder gently. 

“Starlight,” I called her name that I decided to give her for now. She looked up to me with those golden eyes with a listening expression so that I can continue, “go ahead and sit down at the table and I’ll bring your food out. I’m also making a special dessert for you so be a good girl and wait in the other room for me?” I gently touched her cheek, caressing it as she nuzzled her face into my paw.

“Okay, Mama…” Starlight responded as she turned and made her way back into the other room to the family table. I sighed with a smile, shaking my head as I went back to finish cooking up the small meal I made for her.

Once the food was done, I picked up the plate along with a fork and made my way back into the other room. I could see the child, Starlight, sitting on her knees at the table since she was definitely short and looking about the room once again. I set the plate in front of her as she quickly started to eat the carrots and broccolis on her plate. She had acted like she had never ate and then I remembered. When I had taken her clothes off to bathe her, I noticed how skinny and malnourish she was like she had never ate anything in a long time…

Did the Starlight’s previous family not feed her? She was abused by them? I couldn’t really understand other than I knew the child as definitely starving. Letting her eat the rest of her meal, I headed back into the kitchen to finish working on the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie as I believed this could help the little feel much better with a bit of something sweet.  
After a while, the pie was finally done and cooked, sitting on the counter and I left the kitchen to check up on the child since she had gone quiet. When I went to the table, I noticed that she had disappeared and I got worried. Quickly, I went into the main hall, looking around and started to call out to her. “Starlight? Where are you, my child?” There was no reply and I was afraid that she may had gone down stairs to the forbidden hallway which leads to the outside of the ruins. So I quickly went down stairs and through the hallway, not seeing her at all before turning around and went back upstairs. Where did she go? Hopefully she didn’t leave the house did she? I went down the hallway, deciding to check on one of the bedrooms or the one I usually let a child stay. As I got closer to the door, I could voices and slowly grabbed the knob and opened the door to find that Starlight was sitting at the dusty toy box, going through the toys.

A sigh left my lips when I found her, glad that she didn’t try to leave or gotten hurt. I leaned against the door frame, watching her and listening to her quietly. “Ohh!!” She exclaimed with a delight, pulling out a small dusty teddy bear and then a small stained bunny rabbit toy. She shook the dust off the toys and then started to hug them before playing with them. She set the two on the floor and looked at them with delight in her eyes. “Teddy! Rabby! “Starlight giggled as she hugged them to her chest and buried her face into the toys before she started to make the bunny doll walk around on the ground and did the same with the teddy bear. The door made a noise when I pushed it, seeming to have startled the child as she played, causing her to look up with a smile. She held the two toys up to me as to be asking if she could play with them. “Of course, my child. They are yours to keep,” I smiled at her.

“Really?” Her eyes widen with delight, hugging the dolls tightly in her little grasps. “New…friends!” She giggled and she got up to her feet, running into my legs as to hug me tightly. “T…Thank you…Mama…”

I laughed softly, scooping her up into my arms and held her close. “Anything for you, my little Starlight…” I kissed her cheek and held her close, carrying her out of the bedroom to go back to the table. “I got you a yummy treat, then afterwards, its bedtime….”

“Okay Mama…” Starlight nodded her head with a bright smile. “Mama…I sleep with you?” She had a curious look on her face. I had to ponder to myself, was she scared to be on her own? Since she was already attached to me, I figured having her my bed for the night wouldn’t hurt. “Of course, my child.” I kissed her forehead and set her down in the chair before getting us both a slice of the pie. 

With both of us eating a slice of pie, hers being the smallest… and making sure she was full, I picked her up and carried her off to my room to where we decided to sleep. I quickly changed into my nightgown while she crawled around on the bed to get comfortable before laying down with her eyes on me. I straighten my nightgown over my form and I laid down next her, pulling her up against my side and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. I could feel her small arms trying wrap around me, burying her face as she started to breathed softly as I could feel her falling asleep happily. My red eyes fell upon her, watching her quietly before closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber. It seem that I was now a mother of a sweet child and I couldn’t even be happier… After losing my both of my children, it had seem that god or some kind of being had given me a chance to be a mother once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an Eye out for Chapter 3. I have something planned going to happen soon. Hopefully, this darling little child will be protected by Toriel and taken good care of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I had to reread my story to get back to where I go. I'm hoping to go for a longer chapters for this one. I'm still new to writing since I haven't wrote since like High School [2014 when graduated]. So please patient and enjoy. Let me know if there anything you want to know about the characters or have ideas!
> 
> Just repeating the Colors Changing to the Child's Hair: Her emotions.
> 
> Fear = Black  
> Despair = Dark Purple  
> Innocence = White [Blondish White Color for now]  
> Angry = Red  
> Sorrowful = Black  
> Jealousy = Green  
> Love = Pink  
> Depression = Grey  
> Cowardice = Yellow  
> Envy = Green


End file.
